In love with you!
by DarkSlytherinPrincess
Summary: Not just another love story.This one can add up to the philosopher's stone story
1. ßêginings

****A/N I wrote this like a hundred times so I hope you may enjoy it cause there will be more Actors and Actresses coming just review on the bottom and tell me people you want me to add but I won't keep them for more then three chapters cause it will get confusing to write about everyone thanks everyone I love Syltherin and trust me Lucious is as bad as his son off course and Crabbe and Golye was the other fathers not the young ones Please I beg you Review)

**Chapter One: It began once again**

The Marauders were seated in the last compartment in the Hogwarts Express and were peering outside at the many trees which now had gold and yellow leaves with a hint of green leaves there were leaved everywhere fall was officially here. The day was spent by eating chocolate frogs and talking about the best game in the wizard world Qudditch. James was showing off his badge which he got for head boy. He off course knew head girl was Lily he overhead some girls talking about it while he was waiting for his friends.

"Nothing gets past you Prongs" Joked Sirus.

"Laugh all you want, I only care that now I can spend more time with Lily"

There was a sudden stop and they looked outside and saw they were finally here. So Sirus, Lupin, Peter and James carried there heavy luggage outside. They could see the first years were all grouped together and where watching with wide eyes they had to go on boats. There was a blonde pale boy walking out smirking with his friends. It was Lucious, Crabbe, Golye, Narcissa and Mcnair. They were walking by a redhead, Mcnair bumped the girl she turned around it was Lily she and her friends were talking but stopped as soon as he bumped into her.

"Watch out Mud-blood looks what you did now I can't be pure" said Mcnair dryly

"Filthy mud-blood why don't you go back from where you came from instead of spreading your disease. Mcnair go to the Hospital Wing you may have mud-blood disease" Lucious said with a smirk.

"Why don't you just go away before I hex you then you can join your friend, you think being pure is the greatest gift you got" she replied them. She had to talk back she did have a reputation and she wasn't going to let people know she was scared

"Watch your mouth mud-blood" Snape sneered.

"Hello no one invited us so we decided to join in" James arched his eyebrow and took his wand out.

"Why don't you mind your own business Potty" Narcissa said smirking at them. She was

Watching with so much interest.

"We don't know how to maybe you can teach us"

"_Crucio"_

Just inches from it Lily stepped back and watched with her very own wand out. Hilary was a girl who had beautiful blonde hair and light green eyes. She clutched on Lily it was the only thing that comforted her. Anne was a pure blood she had black hair. Lindsey was a muggle as well who had red hair as well with brown eyes. Hilary and she never got along much but now there as close as hair is to head. They all watched with much caution and very not getting involved cause these were people you couldn't mess with they will haunt you forever.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Rictumsempra!"

"Protego!"

"Stupefy!"

"Come on break it up McGonagall is coming" shouted a boy.Lucious and James, Sirus and Snape, Lupin and Crabbe, Peter and Golye all stopped and gave each other very dirty looks like they were swearing at each other in their head. "James...errs...I can't believe it either but thanks for helping me" Lily told him starring at him.

"You're welcome Evans" He replied.

"But next time can you do something without a big fight"

"I will try"

They turned and left for a carriage and James watched as she left _o she's so cute _he thought to himself.

"Women you can never predict any of them"

"I know Padfoot but she said thanks"

"Lets go we are going to miss the big feast"

They got into a carriage and watched the Hogwarts express become smaller and smaller and it disappeared they could see many of the carriages going the same path. They can hear the wheels gently rolling and none of them really wanted to talk so they just looking outside enjoying the beautiful fall scenery. When they arrived they walked up the steps it was rather crowed and people where pushed. McGonagall was watching everyone go inside. When James and his friends made it to the Gryffindor table they sat themselves and watched first years all coming up some where nervous and some seemed amazed to see the ceiling look like beautiful stars all glowing and some where small others big. There in a corner was a nice moon. Candles where in the air and everything was nice. James took out a parchment and whispered with his wand pointed to it.

"_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good"_ Suddenly some words appeared on the parchment.

_Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs_

_Purveyors of aids to magical Mischief Makers _

_Are proud to present_

_THE MARADUERS MAP _

He peered at it and saw the many names around the paper and saw one labeled Lily Evans was just behind him and He looked at all the dots moving around. He put it in his pocket and watched as the kids got sorted.

(A/N I hope you like it please please please please review)

**Sneak Preview of the next chapter**

"_Err you men can go now or would you like to join us" said Professor Dumbledore_

"_Yes Dumbledore we need to wait till she is sorted."_

_The sorting hat was on and then shouted "Slytherin".She went to the table everyone clapped._

"_Linda no you go to Gryffindor" said Dumbledore_

"_Thank you Dumbledore" said the first man._

"_But aren't I supposed to go there" she pointed at the Syltherin table._

4


	2. Úkñøwñ Wïtçh

**_Chapter 2: The Unknown Girl _**

_In times of old when I was new_

_And Hogwarts barely started_

_The founders of our noble school_

_Thought never to be parted_

_United by a common goal,_

_They had the selfsame yearing_

_To make the world best magic school_

_And pass along their learning_

_Together we will build and teach!'_

_The four good friends decided_

_And never did they dream that they_

_Might some day be divided?_

_Four were there such friends anywhere_

_As Syltherin and Gryffindor?_

_Unless it was the second pair_

_Of Hufflepuff and RavenClaw?_

_So how could such friendship fail?_

_Why, I was there and so can tell_

_The whole sad, sorry tale._

_Said Syltherin, well teach just those whose_

_Whose ancestry is purest.'_

_Said Ravenclaw, well teach all those whose_

_Intelligence is surest.'_

_Said Gryffindor, we'll teach all those_

_With brave deeds to their name,'_

_Said Hufflepuff, Ill teach the lot,_

_And treat them just the same.'_

_These Differences caused little strife_

_When first day came to light,_

_For each of the four founders had_

_A house in which in which they might_

_Take only those they wanted, so,_

_For instance, Syltherin_

_Took only pure-blood wizards_

_Of great cunning, just like him,_

_And only those of the sharpest mind_

_Were taught by RavenClaw_

_While the bravest and the boldest_

_Went to daring Gryffindor._

_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,_

_And taught them all she knew,_

_Thus the houses and their founders_

_Retained friendship firm and true._

So Hogwarts worked in harmony.

The Sorting Began.

A boy stepped up he had was short and had red hair it covered his eyes a bit. "Hufflepuff" the hat shouted and as the boy smiled you can see his missing tooth. Everyone clapped for him from the Hufflepuff table .And so as the sorting finished there was a lot of new faces in Gryffindor all watching up at Dumbledore.

"To our newcomers welcome to the old hands welcome back! There is a time for speech making, but this is not it and Head boy and girl also Prefects are to meet after the Diner. For no Tuck in!" As he said that the doors opened and four men dressed in black robes walked in with a girl behind them who was shorter then the men and had nice silky brown hair.

"Sorry Albus Dumbledore we had some problems along the way" said the first one who had a very odd looking mustache

"Here is the girl goes now Linda" A man who had very nice blonde curly hair and an Irish accent.

"She s from Durmstrang and in seventh year" said the one at the back who had a squeaky voice.

They walked to the front stayed exactly how they came. "Come Linda this is Professor Dumbledore" said Professor McGonagall. She sat on the stool.

"Err you men can go now if you want or would you like to join us" said Professor Dumbledore looking at them.

"Yes Dumbledore we need to wait till she is sorted." said the forth one who had a nice beard.

The sorting hat was on and then shouted "Slytherin".She got up and started approaching the table where everyone clapped.

"Linda no you go to Gryffindor" said Dumbledore

"Thank you Dumbledore" replied the first man.

"But aren't I supposed to go there" she pointed at the Syltherin table.

"No you don't you heard Dumbledore" said the second man.

"We'll be leaving now Sir I guess you will take it from here" said the third and forth.

She walked to the table and sat down. She was looking down at her hand and was just playing with her hands. The Dinner started and Sirus and James started filling up their plates and started putting everything in their mouth while Lupin took time and examined all the food and took a bit of everything. After everyone got up James and Lily had to see if everyone was going to the right way and lead the Gryffindor to their tower. Lindsey, Hilary spotted the girl who had just joined with them.

"Hi" they said

"Hey" She replied softly.

"I am Linda"

"I am Anne this is Hilary and this is Lindsey come lets go we will introduce you to all our friends.

They all went up to Gryffindor and waited till the password was told and everyone headed in some went up to sleep and some stayed behind to talk. James came back from the meeting later with Lily they weren't talking much since the incident so James knew he had to start

"The weather was nice" _what am I thinking she is going to think I am boring_

"Sure Potter it was" _what the hell oh well keep talking it kills me to see you stop _

They entered in the common room and Sirus was there with Lupin and Peter they were all talking.

"HEY MARADUERS" he said walking to them and plopped next to them one the couch by the fire which was red.

"Hey Prongs" they said and they went into deep conversation.

Lily walked over to the girls and saw that there was one extra girl with them.

"Lily hi this is Linda and this is Lily" said Lindsey

"Hello" she said

They began talking about dress robes for New Years Ball

Everyone started going to their dorm. So they went to everyone went to the girls dorm and changed to pajamas and went to sleep.

_The next day _

The sun rose and birds chirped and the day turned already to be a wondrous gift the girls woke up and one by one waited for the others so they can walk down to the Great Hall. The Marauders were talking about Qudditch as usual.

"What's new Moony in the Daily Profit" asked James toasting his toast.

"Nothing just people talking about new muggle things which can come in useful" He replied. Lily and the girls were looking at their schedules.

"Oi Lily where is that new girl?" asked Sirus looking around the table.

"You mean Linda I don't know she told us she had to meet some people" she replied. She knew he wouldn't be talking about any new first years cause they were here.

Linda was over at the Slytherin table talking to Lucious, Snape and his gang.

"Prongs look isn't that her?" he said pointing at Syltherin table and the little group at the end.

"Why is she there?" he asked

"I don't know ask her she's coming" snapped Hilary.

She sat with Lily "Sorry I am late I just needed to talk to a couple of friends" she said

"Hi" said James

"I am James these are my friends Sirus, Lupin, Peter." He said pointing at each of his friends.

"Hi I'm Linda"

"O let's go Lily, Lindsey and Linda we have class Care for Magical Creatures" said Anne they walked outside and said their byes.

"James we have that as well" said Sirius. They left with Lupin who had the same class as well and hurried to catch up with the girls. Peter and Hilary went to DADA.

They waited for the teacher to come they were outside the wind was blowing a bit with the sun out. The teacher approached them and had a cage she enchanted to follow her.

"Everyone today you will be studying these Nifflers ok everyone in groups of twos and threes." she said and opened the cage and started handing out them. She left to get a book on the safety.

It began to move fast and it went into the grass and it started to dig and it found little coin it was very old as so it lookes old.

"Professor Olimp we found something" they told.

"Good you found one I hide treasures underground ten points for Griffindor"he said

"I hope we find more then the Hufflepuff do"said Sirus they got tired of following their niffler.Lily and Linda and Lindsey were walking around with theirs it was running everywhere it had a pink bow each had a different one so they could tell which one is which.

"Well spot something little thing we need a lot of points" said Lily.

They watched as it started digging everywhere.

"Well at least we found something lets find more" said Sirus holding some coins.

"Be the best Niffler here and find us some more treasures even I can do better then this thing I feel like digging me "said James

"Prongs it takes time if you start digging that will be quite amazing do it and entertain us" said Lupin.

Peter was in his DADA class they were experimenting some spells for protecting you and friends to block spells when someone aimed at the plants the pot busted spilling soil all over the just cleaned floor. "Everyone sits down no more of that" said Professor Fontano Hilary sat with Peter

"This is so easy I can do it blind folded" he said

"I know all I wish was if my friends were here" she said grinning

"Mines too" Peter said

"We have a two foot essay about the spell " he said looking upset.

"Oh well its lunch now so lets go find our friends and later lets work on this together" said Hilary.

"Ok everyone no homework just write your one page essay about the nifflers" said Olimp

James, Lily and everyone headed for the Great hall for lunch and found Hilary and Peter eating. "Hey guys" he said to them as they sat down.

"Next class is Potions and to top that we have it with Syltherins" said Sirus.

"They are not so bad" said Linda softly and she took a bit of her sandwich.

"Sure one thing you don't know is we have been enemies every since so it will never be that Gryffindor and Syltherins will be friends" said James.

"Well you can have your own opinions" she said looking away.

"Ok Lin" said James.

"Hehe you guys have a nick name for me that's so cute" she said laughing James just blushed and took a bit of everything he had on his plate. They all suddenly heard a scream from the other side of the room.

(Ok I am done this chapter please review I hope you did enjoy it I fixed it as well ok)


	3. Â kíss ƒør å stãg

Chapter 3: A kiss for a Stag

James was right behind her since they had to be together. She didn't speak for the rest of patrol. She went into the Common room and into the Girl's Dormitory without saying bye or good night. He shrugged you could never understand girls and there behaviours.They should write a book he thought he too left. He saw everyone was asleep but he couldn't stop thinking about Lily

James was walking around the school with Lily and then he held her hand she smiled and she came closer to him. He was about to kiss her when he saw her face She looked exactly like Sirus the face. James let out a yell

"Lily whats happening to your face "he said

"Wake up James" Sirus said

"Agh I have been waking him up for hours" he complained

"Well that's to you Sirus you ruined a perfect dream" said James

He walked to get his towel to head for the showers. When he got out he told Sirus all about his dream. Sirus said he was thankful nothing literally happened. He sat at the table peering what happened to the girls. Lily met his eye and smiled and looked away.

"Where is Linda" asked Sirus

"She's probably with the Syltherins" said Anne and gave a sigh

"Well I don't know I really don't care it isn't any of my business" said Lily she turned back to the newspaper.

Crabbe looked at Hilary and saw her looking back like a reflection .He immediately said something to the others they all turned to look at them. Linda waved at them smiling very cute. They sat down and were eating then Linda came over

"Linda" said Sirus with a tight grip and spun her around to look directly at him.

"Why are you hanging around Syltherins"he said

"There are friends very nice you should meet them" she smiled

"Well I think their using you. You shouldn't talk to them" said Sirus

"Well I like them and you equally they aren't telling me not to be your friends are they?. I changed schools just for my safety and I won't be here long I wanted to have friends and I got them now you want me to tell them I don't wanna be there friends cause you guys don't like them Well that's never happening" she stormed away

"I knew you shouldn't have done that "said Peter

They never saw her until Dinner she sat at the end of the table talking to Samantha and Maria. She looked away from them. James and Sirus just didn't feel like apologizing neither did anyone else they knew she would talk to them sooner or later. It was Halloween on Monday. So the Marauders went outside by invisibility cloak and waited for Moony to go to the Whopping Willow. James, Sirus and Peter looked at the Murders map and they left. It was quiet windy. They transformed to their animal form and Wormtail went to unlock the door. The wolf came out and chased the Stag. They played around running wild in the beautiful moonlight. They were closer to the School and had to go far away before any teachers came. They were about to go when they saw that someone was at the pond two figures very blurry. So the stag went for a closer look there was a girl with beautiful long hair with her was a guy with blond hair. It was Linda, a guy with black hair as well. Lucious, and Snape they were talking freely.

"Look at that it looks like a Stag" said Linda

She walked to it and petted it.

"Oh you are so beautiful she kissed it I wish I were like you so I can run freely" she said

"Be careful Linda" said Lucious looking at it with disgust.

"Aw he or she won't hurt anyone will you?" She asked it.

The stag moved away as much as he loved people commenting him he had to go away but if Linda knew that it was James she wouldn't do it. She looked more closely and saw a black dog staring back and a mouse.

"Look the stag has friends we had better keep away it looks like a grim "She smiled

"Look whats that over there "said Snape

The werewolf had seen them and came running over very hungrily.

"Its are Wolf" screamed Linda she ran over to Snape and Lucious.

"GET YOUR WAND OUT "said Lucious

"I DON'T HAVE MINE" said Snape with that he ran to the door and left running.

Lucious and Linda had no way of running it was simply close and if they screamed for help they would get into more trouble. The dog hit it on the side it fell. The stag hit it on the side and ran the wolf ran for the stag and then changed its mind and ran back to where Linda and Lucious were.

"AVADA KEDAVE----"

The dog knocked the wand off Lucious hand.Lucious took Linda's wand

"CRUCIO"

The stag hit Lucious on his side missed the werewolf. The dog pushed it again and the stag jumped on it.

"The dogs saving us but it won't let us use magic on that thing" said Linda

The wolf stepped on the dog's foot and it screamed painfully and tried running.

It couldn't then Lucious had fallen down the stag pushed him to make the werewolf get the stag. Lucious fainted to the ground. Now the werewolf was out of site and the stag and the little mouse. The dog was trying to run.

"Oh my god what should I do Holy Shit" she said then looked at the dog

The dog didn't move. So she grabbed her wand from the ground. She looked at the dog it was too brave . She then took her uniform and tried to ripped it and then wrapped it around the dog where it was wounded and then she pointed her wand at Lucious

"IMPERIO"

Lucious was in the air and she was too scared she wiped her eyes. The dog barked she turned around and it brought Lucious s wand .It licked her and she gave it a little hug. She felt scared and happy mixed feeling. She headed for the doors. She couldn't stop and think about a thing

(A/N this is a cute chapter She loves animals I do to I wouldn't kiss one maybe a Dog but not a stag cause I don't know well I hope you enjoyed it!!!!)


	4. §ñêåkìñg Årøùñd

_(A/N All the Spells I do are really real lol I love you and thanks for reviewing I am getting a hang of this writing stuff) _

Chapter 3: Sneaking Around

They went to the classroom and sat at the last rows. Professor McGonagall came in and sat at her desk.Lucious kept looking at Lily and smirking. After class everyone left to eat Lunch. Already strange things were happening. James, Sirus sat in front of Lupin and Peter.Sirus was stuffing chicken in his mouth.

"When is the next full moon" said Peter

"I think Saturday" said Lupin

James and Sirus gave evil grins. They missed running freely outside at night with no one there to watch them.

"Hey Potter what are you doing" asked Hilary

He was planning on doing what they could do on a full moon.

"Ah? Homework why" he said looking up

And with that he put it away and sat talking until one by one people began to leave for there other two classes. The end of the day the sun was setting it was shinning the last of its light before in went in. James got ready to patrol with Lily. He waited for her. He was going to try being mature just for the night.

"Ok Potter lets go downstairs first then we will go up" said Lily demandingly

"All right Evans "He said with that he followed her.

They went downstairs and walked around. They walked around and then sat down just for a while.

"Wormtail here come this way James and Lily is here so be very quiet" whispered Sirus

"Who's there" said Lily with her wand out

Sirus and Peter were in James Invisibility Cloak and they came from the Kitchen with a lot of food. Peter was too focused on Lily that he accidentally stepped on a banana peel which was probably Peeves doing both fell down dropped the handful of sweets. They both fell to the ground.Sirus gave Peter a nasty look but then sighed.

"Sirus, Peter" said James with a laugh

"Why are you out of bed? Did you know you broke two rules by now? Did you know you are going to get your house in trouble? Said Lily giving both of them a very angry look.

"Let them go Evans" said James

"No then I would be breaking rules just like them! How long has this been going on anyways? "she said looking mad

"Let them go Evans! It isn't as though you haven't broken a rule yet "said James a bit more louder

"Well sorry but no I haven't that's why I am Head Girl "she said

"Ok wouldn't you help your friends when there in trouble" he said

"OK fine go if I catch you again then you're in for it" said Lily she turned around and strolled away.

(Keep Reading Please I Want You To Enjoy My Work So On To The Next Chapter Shall We!!! Keep Writing All Ideas Thoughts Are Invited In This Story Don't Worry I Am Still Writing)


	5. Rûññ

**_Chapter 5: Running away from trouble _**

Linda walked up the stairs she didn't know how to feel because she was so scared and confused. When she reached the door she saw that no one was around so she started looking around until she saw Madam Promfrey came to her looking a bit tired. She couldn't blame her it was like two clock in the morning.

"What happened dear....oh bring him here" she said.

"You can go sleep dear" she said again.

"No thanks I will wait I don't feel really tired" Linda said.

"Oh alright dear you wait outside in the waiting room" said Madam Promfrey

She walked in the waiting room and looked outside no creature in sight no sun or moon just some stars. The wind blew more and more she sat on the chairs she lied about no feeling sleepy she was so tired she decided to read something and look a book about sickness and the way to cure it. It was that or some books about how to paint a picture and some book about dieting

James, Sirus, Lupin and Peter walked quietly back up and went to sleep. They just wanted to have fun they didn't want to scare people but it seemed funny watching Snape scream like an animal and running while Lucious and Linda had to find a way maybe the Hogwarts grounds weren't safe to play around .

**In the Morning**

They each woke up and took a bath and waited for the others. They walked in the Great Hall everyone was eating people were finished and leaving since it was Saturday you can go anywhere you wanted and enjoy the day. So they took a seat and ate when Lily and her friends came and sat beside them.

"Hello Ladies" said James

"Hi James" they giggled

"What do you wanna do today Prongs" asked Lupin

"Hey Peter what's wrong with you? You look like you were awake all night acting like animals and playing around?" asked Hilary laughing

"Huh hey how do you know that" he said looking shocked.

"He means is he was telling us about a dream" said James giving him a glare

"Ok what ever" she said

"Are you alright Lucious" she said

"Linda yeah I am fine" he said

"Mr.Malfoy watch your self next time watch your step" said Madam Promfrey.

"Huh what do you mean" he asked _Is she mad _

"Oh I told her you fell down the steps" said Linda blushing.

"I now I understand" he said

They both headed to the Great Hall to see Crabbe, Golye, McNair, Narcissa and Snape sitting down. Snape probably told what happened.

"Oh Lucious I thought I would never see you" said Narcissa.

"I told them what happened" said Snape.

"And the part when you ran" smirked Lucious.

"To bad I had homework I could have beat up those animals" said Crabbe.

"Sure you could have" said Linda laughing.

"Well lets do something fun tease first years from Gryffindor" said Mcnair.

"I have to go to the Gryffindor tower and get my Defense against Dark Arts stuff and do my homework in the Library" she said and said her byes and left. She didn't know Sirus and his friends where there she walked in and saw them but they didn't notice they were mad at each other. She went to the back of the library and started doing work.

The Marauders were sitting beside the pond and a huge tree overlooking it.

"Peter you shouldn't just tell people about our Animagi"said Lupin.

"I thought you told them" said Peter.

James and Sirus were flying in their brooms and playing with an apple from the Great Hall. When Lily and her friends walked by them.

"Hello Evans" said James flying by her.

"What Potter" she said looking away.

"We're going to Hogsmeade you guys wanna come?" asked Hilary.

"No can't today we have work we got to do" said Sirus

"What you have all day tomorrow" said Anne.

"Tomorrow is Qudditch practice" said Sirus.

"So Ladies I know how disappointed you are especially Evans" said James.

"No actually I am glad I am going enjoy my day without seeing you" said Lily.

It began raining lightly and then thunder stroke and it rained harder.

"Oh great now we can't go" said Lindsey.

They headed back to the Gryffindor tower to change while the boys headed to the Library to get a good spell for enchanting small and big things they were thinking of doing a prank.

"Ok let sit in the back" said Sirus.

They walked over to the back.

"Wait why don't we sit here so we can sneak in the restricted section too we may find interesting things" said James.

They all went to get books and searched around Sirus was searching as well he got some books and searched more until he bumped into a girl.

"Oh I am really sorry" she said

"No it was my mistake" he said then knew he heard that voice before. And pulled the girls hand she suddenly let her books drop again. He saw her face it was Linda he then pulled her hand to the direction of his friends.

"Let go of me Sirus"she said.

"Let go my hand hurts Sirus" she screamed.

He dragged her to his friends.

"Who is that girl what are you doing Sirus be a gentlemen" said James

"Its Linda" he said

She dropped to the ground and started to cry.

"Why are you crying?" asked Peter. No respond.

"So Linda you treat us all equal and that's by spending 24/7 with the Syltherins so is that what you find equal and you eat with them and do everything with them well why don't you go stay with them you are such a shame for Gryffindor." said Sirus

"What are you going to be quiet look we need you to answer us" said James

She just sat there. She didn't feel like talking to them she was speechless.

"Talk" said Sirus holding her chin up so he could see her face. She shook his hand away.

"Your right I have been with them ok I haven't treated you well" she screamed. And had a chance to run out of the Library.

(A/N what may happen I don't know just read on ok well bye)


	6. Gøøð åñð Bãð tímês

_**Chapter Six: Sad and Happy Times**_

Linda walked away as fast as she could and bumped right into Lucious.He held her arm tight.

"What happened" he asked.He looked at her like she was wack.

"Nothing I just have to go" she said and walked faster she didn't want to run because people will ask what happened.

"Why can't they leave me alone" she thought to herself.

She was on the school grounds and she needed to be alone so she walked to the Forbidden Forest. She heard a noise and walked farther and farther inside. Until she saw something hiding it was huge.

"Who's there I have a wand I can curse you" she said pointing in its direction. It came out it was just like a giant.

"Ahh a monster" she screamed. She took a rock and threw it at the thing it began to cry to run away and cry. She didn't use her wand because she didn't know what to use to kill it and see how rocks hurt it but it was like a mere child

"Oh it's crying" she thought and walked after it she wondered why it never attacked back. There was a little house.

"Are you in here" she said

"I'm sorry I thought you would kill me" she said

"I am sorry if I scared you" it said.

"Kids from that school hurt me with everything they come in the forest so they can throw stuff and use there magic." it said.

"O what's your name" she said.

"My name is Lennie"he said.

"Well my names Linda and I am from that school do you live alone here?" she asked

"No my mother lives here she is gone to sell some medicines she goes every once a week and I sometimes watch the kids play have fun but they find me sometimes and tease me and call me monster" he said looking away.

"Oh I am sorry about calling you that and how old are you" she asked. She had so much to ask this man or whatever he was.

"I am 17 and I am part wizard and part animal I am an Orphan my mother found me and took care of me her husband died" he said.

"I am 16 you mean this is all you do garden you don't play or anything" she asked even if he is 17 everyone needed to play at least once.

"Well ok tomorrow I will play with you" she said she felt pity for him.

"No that's ok you don't have to you're the first girl I talked to who didn't scream" he said

"No I must I will be your friend" she said none deserved this torture.

He walked her outside and she helped him garden.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh"she screamed.

"What is it?" he looked at her

"It's a worm" she said and he knocked it off.

"Oh thanks" she said.

It was almost getting late she said bye and he walked her out of the Forbidden Forest and waved.

"Padfoot maybe tomorrow you can be a bit kinder" said James

"What is her problem" he said.

"You scared her half to death" said Lupin.

"Well I could have killed her" he said.

"Why what did she do? She only didn't hang out with us" said James.

"Someone is jealous of Syltherins" said Peter.

"What about Lily she's going out with Robert" said Sirus

"Who?" James wondered

"Robert from the Hufflepuff table" said Lupin.

"What kind of a name is Robert sounds like a monkey name" said James.

"No it's a popular name from James" said Peter. James threw a pillow at him.

"Kidding! Kidding!" he said. He usually never spoke up he would just nod and agree and compliment James.

"Ok I am going to sleep if I hear a peep out of you whining I swear I will curse you" said Lupin.

"Ok Good night don't let penguins bite" said James.

"I thought it was bed bugs?" said Lupin.

"Come on everyone uses that damn thing over and over aren't people tired of it" said James.

"I see?" said Sirus.

Lily, Anne, Hilary, Lindsey all were talking by the fire.

"What should we do tomorrow" said Lily.

"Wanna watch the Gryffindor qudditch team practice their going to face Hufflepuff who's going to win" said Lindsey.

"No for Lily it's more like who's going to win her heart James or Robert" said Anne laughing.

"I know its Robert" she said. She looked straight in the fire.

"Don't get mad but what if you ended up married with James and you guys have a baby would it be a boy or a girl?" said Hilary.

"No way never going to happen" said Lily

"Just say" said Lindsey.

"Fine....um....what if you had a baby boy" said Anne.

"Aww he will look just like James" said Hilary.

"Eugh that will be nice to see two James" said Lily sarcastically.

"Well name the kid with "H"pleases because I am your best friend" said Hilary.

"Fine use a "Y" cause it ends with my name" said Lindsey

"You can't name the child Hilary" said Anne and everyone started laughing.

"Now don't forget an"A"said Anne

"What you want me to call me child "HAY" said Lily and they laughed again.

"Why don't you use "R"for Robert you must still remember him" said Lindsey

"What about YAHR"said Anne

"No what kind of name is that" said Lily.

"What about Harry" said a voice

They looked up and say Sirus watching them.

"Its kind of rude to watch people" said Lindsey she said looking at the ground.

"Yeah Harry is such a great name for your child" said Anne

"So you planned to marry James" said Sirus

"No they were joking" said Lily blushing

"Ok well what will the child look like" said Hilary

"Harry must have Lily's eyes" said Anne

"How about James hair" said Sirus.

"You guys are crazy" said Lily

"Harry Potter" said Lindsey

"How does that sound" said Lindsey again.

"Like it was fate" laughed Sirus.

"Say did you guys see Linda" he asked

"No she hasn't talked to us much" said Lily.

"Hm...James Potter and Lily Potter and their son Harry Potter" said Anne

Shut up guys" said Lily blushing again. She stood up running to her dorm.

"Oh look she's blushing" said Sirus

"Oooooooooooo"said her friends

"We should set them up this is like fate they will even have a beautiful boy" said Lindsey

"Yeah we should" said Sirus

"Harry probably could even play seeker like his father" said Hilary

"Yup we defiantly are setting them up" said Anne

_**The very next morning**_

Linda walked to the forest like she promised she brought some food from the Great Hall she went to the house and knocked he slowly peered from the window and saw it was her and he opened the door there was a small bed and a little sink with a mini brown table. There were dried flowers and a little cabinet it was a small house with little stuff there was also a corner with three wooden chairs and there were some pictures hanging on the wall of Lennies mother and her husband and a little picture of Lennie.

"Can we eat outside I brought some food" said Linda

"Ok it is a bit hot here" he said.

He spread a blanket and she laid down some toast and some muffins and she had orange juice she managed to get a bottle from the elves and she had some more food.

After they ate she walked around with him them she gave him an enchanted ball it glowed and you could even tell by the strange light even if it was morning.

They threw it to each other it became kind of boring but he wanted to keep playing. It was evening and he made sandwiches and they ate it and then he was watching something happening.

"Lennie what are you watching" she said. She came closer to see that he was watching Gryffindor practice.

"Oh that I know it is interesting" she said. He saw it as the coolest thing he ever saw.

"I should have brought my friends but they would tease you" she said

She knew that Lucious and his friends weren't exactly nice people when it was to do with different people.

"You know I see some animals running here every full moon, a werewolf,dog,stag,a mouse Mom told me to never come out when its full moon" he told her

She remembered the day when she saw them she never wanted to stay outside after that day.

"Sirus you are supposed to go after the quaffle you old dog" said James flying to him

"No someone is watching us in the forest" he said

"Probably squirrels and monkeys" said James

"There are no monkeys in a forest" he said

"No really I was kidding" said James and fly away

"That boy is really good" said Lennie

"O that's James Potter if he catches the snitch his team wins the game" said Linda

"Practice Over" someone shouted.

Everyone began to get down Sirus fly down and walked near the forest. Linda and Lennie walked quietly before he saw them and made Lennie hide in a bush and she hid in a bush he slowly walked to where Linda was she breathed slowly he was looking straight at her.


	7. Äñøthèr Ñight

**_Chapter 7: Another Night_**

Sirus looked pass her face like she was invisible and then was still starring she breathed as low as she could she couldn't hold her breath so long and she felt like a sneeze coming out of all the times to sneeze this no no no she thought if he discovered me he will be questioning again I don't want to talk to him.

"Padfoot what are you doing" said James walking with his broom and his book bag.

"Something is watching us what if its you-know who" he said.

"You-know-who are you scared of squirrels" said James with a laugh.

"I was talking about Voldemort" he said.

"I know I was being sarcastic you idiot" he said and pulled Sirus and they walked away.

Linda stayed there she could see Sirus and James walked farther and farther away she started to think about how nice it would be if she can be like that to them. She saw a tear from her eyes _why am I crying for I mean its not like I don't have friends or is it that I miss Sirus. _Some reached for her hand.

"Ahhhh"she screamed.

"I didn't mean to scare you but their gone now why are you crying? Aren't those people your friend?" said Lennie.

"No I was thinking about something, No there not my friend but I had a little argument with them" she said.

"Hilary how could you say that" said Lindsey.

"You were on a date and you know I like him" said Hilary.

"I like him too besides we were doing homework" she said blushing.

"Wait until that New Years Ball" said Lindsey.

"Agh."Said Anne.

"Will you stop fighting please" said Lily.

"You know Lily these two seem to fight a lot" said Anne.

"Haylie sent you a letter Hilary" said Lily. She gave it to her to read.

_Hey sis,_

_How's school I miss you so does mom and there were some movie auditions and I can't believe that you missed out come home for the Christmas break and our song is a hit people said that we were hot and guess who isn't Aaron and Nick Carter it said so it was in the Sun and see you soon_

_Yours Truly_

_Haylie_

"So did you pick out a dress for new years" said Lindsey

"No I will soon" said Lily.

"December is almost done" said Anne.

"Are you going home" asked Hilary.

"Yes I am ugh I have to see Petunia" said Lily

"Why can't you stay with us" asked Lindsey

"Because I have to go cause my sister is getting engagement party on Dec, 22" said Lily.

"I have to go home my family wants me be with them" said Hilary.

"Padfoot where is the Marauders map" asked James.

"It's in my book bag why what are you going to do" asked Sirus.

"Today's a full moon" he whispered.

"So Remus is in the Whomping Willow" asked Sirus.James nodded and they both went up to there dorm and got Peter who was doing some of his work. There was no one in the Great Hall except for Lucious and his friends. They walked outside and they headed to the Whomping willow and transformed and waited then went in the Whomping Willow and opened the door the werewolf ran out side and it started chasing them they ran around and tried to bring it to the Forbidden Forest.

"Lennie I better go" said Linda.

"I will walk with you till your school grounds" he said

"Wait Linda today is a full moon you better stay" he said again.

"I can't I have to go back I will run I do have a wand as well" she said

And walked he followed her they were quiet as they walked.

"Something's coming here I can feel it" said Lennie.

"Nice try" she said she walked more then also heard a sound it was nearer and nearer until they say a werewolf coming at them there was no use turning back they were nowhere near it.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"she screamed.Lennie tried to hold it back she took out her wand and said "LUMOUS"and light came from her wand. Sirus and James run to see who it was and knew it was a wizard. They saw who had screamed and saw a big giant holding back the werewolf and James hit Lennie on the side and Linda started stepping backward and it came near and near until she fell back and rolled down a hill she didn't move or anything.

"Prongs what should we do" said Peter running around trying to get the werewolf's attention.

"Take Remus somewhere else and the giant and I will transform back and get Linda out of here I can't carry her I am a dog remember" said Sirus

The stag hit the werewolf and it followed him.Lennie ran after the werewolf to he wanted to kill it so now it was going to be more and more difficult. Sirus turned back and ran down the little hill she could not see where she went because she was walking backwards. He reached her and picked her up. She didn't open her eyes or anything.

He brought her over to the grounds and let her lay her head on this lap and tried to see if she can wake up.

"Linda Linda "he said. She opened her eyes a little bit.

"S-sirus"she said He took her hand.

"I think I broke my arm" she said. He took out his wand "FERULA" he said and bandages wrapped her arm and he carried her back to the Hospital Wing and explained she had a fell down the stairs.

"My stairs should be fixed so no one can fall this same thing happened last week" said Madame Promfrey she told her to take some medicine and sleep.

"Sirus can you stay with me" she said quietly. He thought for a moment and wondered if James can handle a giant and a werewolf wit Peter alone.

"I will be back I promise" he said and left the Hospital Wing and went out the ground and he turned back to a dog and ran to the woods and saw the giant was trying to kill Remus he bit the giant and then the stag made the werewolf chase him into the school grounds and the moon was almost gone and Sirus tried to chase the giant away. Soon when the moon was fully gone Remus turned back and so did everyone else and James remembered Sirus and the giant. It was snowing a bit.

"Hey you go away from our dog" shouted James with a wand out.

"IMPEDIMENTA" shouted James. The giant jumped out of the way.

"There was a werewolf it hurt my friend" said Lennie.

"Who is your friend?" asked Peter.

"Linda" he said.

"You better keep away from her of we will hex you" said James.Sirus ran away so he could transform back and ran to them.

"Hey Prongs" said Sirus

"If we see you here again we will kill you! You ugly thing" said Sirus.The giant ran away crying.

Sirus and the others walked to the Hospital Wing and saw Linda was asleep.

"Stupid this one going out at night she always gets herself in trouble" said Sirus with a laugh.

"When she wakes up we have to ask her a lot of questions and see what connection she had with that thing" said James.

"You guys go and sleep I promised her I will stay" said Sirus and everyone nodded and left. He looked at her and forgot everything and sat down and watched her and he soon fell asleep. It was snowing hard this time.

_**In the morning **_

Linda woke first and saw Sirus he looked so cute sleeping there she took her pillow with one hand and put it on him and lay his head on it and she waited for the nurse to come.

Sirus woke up and saw she was already wake. Madame Promfrey came and she put down some medicines.

"Here you go drink this it won't be the tastiest thing you've drank but it will heal you.

"Come on dear drink it hold your nose" she said again.

Linda reached out and had a first drink. She felt like barffing.

"I didn't know it would be this awful" she said and she looked in the glass. She gulped everything down and she was feeling sick but in a while it felt better. The door opened and James, Lupin and Peter came. They brought food and gave it to them.

"We don't have classes" said James. Linda got out of the bed and went with them.

"The Great Hall is here where you guys are going" said Linda.

"Come with us" said Lupin.They went outside to the benched it was still snowing and it was freezing.

"What were you doing in the Forbidden Forest?" said Sirus.

"I was with a friend I met and he was walking with me till the grounds and then a werewolf popped out of no where I was scared and Lennie is half human and half animal he held him back telling me to run then I saw these animals who always appear to be there and how did you come Sirus" asked Linda curiously.

"I heard some scream" he said looking away.

"Ok well you don't know anything else?" asked James.

"No am I supposed to?" she asked and then they left and she pulled Sirus.

"Why were you crying when I was hurt?" she asked him.

"I don't know I was scard"he said. She then knew at once they were friends again and she held his hand and walked to the school again.

"Lily it snowed a lot lets play outside" shouted Anne.

"No too cold" she said.

"Come on" said Hilary and pulled Lily's blanket away from her. They walked outside and started to walk around. Anne was throwing snow balls and soon all of them started throwing at each other when one accidentally hit Snape on his head.

"Agh I am going to hex them" he said. James and his friends came outside after they went inside and got their mittens and hats.

"Hey Mud-Bloods watch what your doing" he said. His friends were laughing.

"All right Snivelly" said James. Snape took out his wand.

"Expellimarus" James shouted. Linda looked away after all they were both friends of hers. Snapes wand flew out of his hand.Sirus started laughing. Snapes friends also were watching him. People saw something was going on and came to watch.

"How did breakfast go for you today Snivelly?" asked James

"I watched him when I came in to get something to eat he was studying for DADDA his face was touching the parchment" said Sirus.

"Then there will be a lot of grease on the paper" said James and they started laughing so did everyone watching. Linda couldn't help laughing either.

"You wait Potter you wait" said Snape.

"What are you going to do wipe your nose on us" said Sirus.

"Leave him ALONE" said a voice it was Lily.

"All right Evans go out with me and I will" said James.

"I don't need help from a filthy mud blood" said Snape

"Take it back apologize" said James pointing his wand.

"No I don't want him to apologize" she said.

"All you do is mess your hair so it will look like you got off a broom, showing off thinking you are some king I am surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK". She turned her heel and left.

"What is with her?" said James.

"Read between the lines Prongs She thinks your conceited, mate" said Sirus.

They walked to the Dorms and sat down Lupin hide under a book and people were going home because of the holidays.

"Oh my god Christmas is coming I need to go to Hogsmeade"said Linda.

"I am bored let me come too" said Sirus.

"I guess I will come too" said Lupin and put his book away.

"Prongs what are you going to do?" said Peter

"Uh I will come too" said James and they headed out

"Why don't we use our brooms" said Sirus

"Its pouring out are you mad" said Lupin.They walked off to Hogsmeade and went to several shops until James and Sirus headed to the Zonkos joke shop so the other boys followed them Linda said she will meet them at 1pm at the three broomsticks and they looked around and bought a lot of things they also went to the Honeydukes. Linda had to buy all her friends present along with her parents. She didn't know what to get Sirus and Lucious it was so hard.

_**At 1pm**_

"Did I take long?" she asked they bought a lot of stuff too.

"Hey why don't we take a picture?" asked James. So they each got a photo and they headed back to school. When they reached back they went to the Gryffindor tower and she was going to leave.

"Linda wait can I talk to you" asked James.

"Sure what is it" she asked

"Well how do you think I can get Lily to like me" he asked.

"Well call her by her first name, don't show off, don't bully anyone and act nice" she said

"Ok I can try those" he said

"Anything else" she asked.

"No but thanks" he said. She smiled and she left

"Lily that was so mean of you" said Hilary.

"I hate Potter" she said.

"I thought you liked him" asked Lindsey

"NO I HATE HIM SO MUCH!" she said. Linda entered inside with a girl and went to them.

"Hey guys" she said.

"Hi long time huh since we have talked to you" said Anne.

"I came because I need to ask you guys did you get a New Years Dress robe."

"No apparently I need to why did you" asked Hilary.

"No I didn't I was thinking baby blue" she said.

"Are you thinking of asking someone" asked Lindsey.

"No I really don't know well I better go I have to wrap presents" she said

"You have a few more days" said Lily.

"O you don't you how may people I am sending presents" she laughed.

"Not the whole school" said Lindsey

"No off course not just some people I am afraid I may do something tomorrow" said Linda and said she sat on her bed and worked out everything them sent some of them by her

Owl.

"Come here Ginger" she said calling her owl. She attached it and let her fly. She went back to Lily and the other girls.

"Hey Lily don't you have patrolling today" asked Anne.

"Oh damn almost forgot" she said and left.

"Hi you know the dress robes I got this book with all these if you want I can order it" she said and they flipped page after page with beautiful dresses.

"Potter finally you come"

"Sorry Ev- Lily I just finished some homework"

"Ok whatever" she said _he called me by my first name_

They left and started walking he didn't mess his hair or show-off and didn't talk usually he'd talk a lot but not today they were both silent until they saw someone walking it was a ghost. It walked passed them with a huge smile.

"So Lily are you going tomorrow"

"Yes I am why do you care?"

"Ok its really pouring outside" he said looking out the window.

"Yeah well I still have to go Potter"

"I never stopped you Lily I just thought about how nice it looks" he said this was too hard for him to not say Evans

"So do I" she replied. James was starring at her green eyes she was very close to him. He leaned forward she was still starring at him with much confusion. He kissed her she didn't kiss him back she gasped and pulled back.

SMACK

She slapped him. "I knew you were acting like this so I would think you were normal HOW DARE YOU LAVE ME ALONE she said and hurried out to her dorm.

"Evans sorry I didn't mean too" he shouted at her. There was a mark of her hand on his cheek. He hurried back.


	8. Chapter 8

(A/N This chapter expresses hate I had with my Dad but I do have my mom with us but this tells what happens with Linda's mother and father)

**_Chapter 8: Confessions_**

"Padfoot I did something I shouldn't have"

"What is it Prongs"

"Well my and Lily were walking and I kind of leaned and kissed her"

"What were you thinking mate now she'll hate you forever"

"I know but what do I do know"

"You rushed into everything Prongs" said Lupin

"Everyone probably knows by now" grinned Peter

"He kissed you hahaa" laughed Hilary

"Yes I pushed away" said Lily angrily

"Why didn't you give him a passionate wet kiss back?"

"Eww me and Potter"

"Lily the guy likes you" said Linda.

"I don't like him though" she said and went to her bed and closed the curtains.

"Good Night" she said to them and no sound from her came.

_**In the morning**_

"I am going to talk to her" James said

"How mate how you already rushed into stuff" smirked Sirus.

They headed to the Great Hall and saw that Lily wasn't there. After they ate they left and saw Lily coming.

"Lily can we talk"

"No"

"Please I want to apologize"

"Leave me alone Potter"

They left James and his friends went outside and spent some time thinking about what to do. Sirus and Linda went for a walk around the school and Lupin went to the library to research and Peter went with him. He saw Lily coming down and he hid in his invisibility cloak and followed her up to the halls and he took it off.

"Lily I need to talk to you"

"Go Away Potter I Hate You"

"Wait" he took her hand and pulled her into an empty room.

"Let go of me Potter you're hurting me"

"Listen I have been trying to impress you all the time. You hate me well I don't care no more. I try to impress you but no you hate me like hell well now a days I see so many girls and I will fill the blank in my heart with one of them I do have a family and friends chasing after you isn't my job. It hurts you don't know .One day you will think back on how you hurt me and you will cry the first tear you have I will be there" He stormed out leaving Lily all alone she had tears she probably liked him but how could she tell him she always teased him and made fun of him.

Linda was walking around the common room with a list. She was walking back and forth writing stuff.Sirus and Lupin were playing chess and Peter was applauding then they won.

"This is the last game we played at lest twenty times"

"Padfoot are you scared I beat you five to twenty"

"Ok Moony I confess you win! Wormtail stop laughing today isn't my day"

"Yo Linda you already have worn that rug stop and tell me what are you doing"

"Well my letters need some work I can't think of anything to say to people except Have a good holiday"

"Let me help you" Sirus tried to peek at it.

"No I don't need help I will do it later"

"Hi James why are you grinning you look like you achieved something huge"

"I did I had a word with someone" James sat down and put the chess pieces in order he didn't need to but he felt like it.Sirus said he would be back so he and Lupin went to their dorm. Hilary and Lindsey came and grabbed Linda to show a dress they liked. So James was left with Peter.

"Prongs do you still have the snitch"

"No Wormtail I don't right now why"

"I just wanted to see you do tricks do you want to go out side"

"No Wormtail I just want to sleep are you going to go home"

"No I can't my mom isn't here she's at her parents house taking care of them my dad isn't home much so I will be stuck with my big sister"

They all headed to the Great Hall to eat and went back to the boy's dorm to sleep.

_**The day when everyone went home for holidays **_

"Linda are you going to go home"

"No way! I why would I want to stay at my boring house"

"Why where is your mom?"

"She isn't with my dad and me"

"My mom was so beautiful she has blonde hair and she had blue eyes she was so nice to me when I was young my mom came here before she was a Gryffindor and my dad was a Syltherin he had grey eyes and black hair. My parents meet in their last year my dad is a death eater so he left my mom so many times for missions .One day the day my mother had me she was so miserable she hated my dad he wasn't here on my special day. He thought of Voldemort more then us he is the most disgusting father any child could have. My mom left me in his hands and that night she fled away I never saw her from then I hate both of them. My dad had no choice and sent me to Durmstrang and I had to move because my dad said he had to follow where Voldemort went so he can stick near him. That's why I come here. My dad didn't let my take the Hogwarts Express because he thought someone would kidnap me or Voldemort would get my cause I am what keeps him from going to the dark lord sometimes."

Tears ran down her face she missed her mother. Her black hair and brown blue. She just jumped up turned her heel and left for her dorm.

Lily sat down on a rock near a weeping willow it was dead now the pond was frozen as well. She thought of James she did hurt him but he never thought of hurting her she really missed him if only she could change what happened before she could tell him he loved her back. But she missed the cutest, good-hearted boy. She then thought of what he said about the first tear that falls down will be about him. She couldn't help it and she felt like crying for him back then saw someone beside her it was James but then he disappeared he saw him again and again she was probably imagining it James couldn't do that. She then saw standing behind her was James he looked real this time. She got up and looked it was really him she saw and let a tear down. He held her to his chest she reached her hands around him and hugged him as well. It began to snow hard I think that meant earth was finally happy that these two were together…

(A/N Come on is this story boring can't you read and tell me what to fix)


End file.
